Friendship is 4eva and love cannot be neva
by supfiggy
Summary: Hermione and Ron have trouble discovering their true feelings for each other. With the help of Harry they do but wonder if it's what they truly want. Change can be stopped... or can it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first story so I hope it's alright :0S Anyway I'm not going to force anyone to review but It would be much appreciated. And I make no claim to any of the characters in my story even the ones I make up.  
  
Hermione woke from another nightmare. She closed her eyes hard together trying to remember what is was about. She tried as hard as she could but couldn't remember and rolled over for the third time this week frustrated. Hermione had been having nightmares for the last three nights and she was starting to worry , now she new how Harry must feel. She decided that in the morning she would go to the library and have a look. And with this reassuring thought Hermione dozed off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Mione, where've you been?" Asked Ron looking up to see his friends Hermione rushing into the Great Hall.  
  
Harry looked up. "Ummm. I thought I would. do some extra research . for Defence against the Dark Arts," Hermione replied.  
  
"What? Professor Mooridge hasn't given us any homework yet!" said Harry.  
  
"Why are you acting so surprised Harry? This is Hermione we are talking about. Of course she would be doing homework before it's been given." Said Ron.  
  
Hermione couldn't tell her friends about dreams she couldn't remember. It would make her sound crazy. Anyway why was she carrying on about this for? She had three bad nights and her friend Harry had been experiencing them for years. If anyone should be worried or upset it should be Harry.  
  
**5 days later**  
  
Oh chocolate frogs! Another bad dream! I thought they were finally over, I wish I could remember what they were about. I can't believe there's nothing in the library about bad dreams and not being able to remember them.  
  
Hermione tried to roll over and go back to bed but she couldn't stop worrying about the bad dreams.  
  
She decided in the morning she would go and talk to Harry and ask him from his experience what she should do.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"That was a really good Potions class!" said Ron excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, ever since Professor Jarvess took over the classes I'm learning stuff." Agreed Harry.  
  
"Well, I know Professor Snape was a bad teacher but I never had trouble learning anything!" said Hermione distractedly.  
  
"How can you say that? He was a terrible teacher! He picked on everyone except Slytherins!" cried Ron.  
  
Oh no, Hermione and Ron are fighting again thought Harry. Best I better sneak off.  
  
As much as Harry agreed with Ron he didn't want to be in the fight. So he tried to sneak away quietly but Hermione grabbed him by the shirt and said "I am coming with you and Ron I think it would be better if you went and had lunch with Seamus today so I can cool off!"  
  
Ron was very taken aback but decided if that's the way Hermione wanted then she must be really angry! Must be PMS or something. So with out saying anything he walked away.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry. Now was her chance to ask Harry about her dreams without Ron knowing. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N well I know the first chapter was short and all but I promise this chapter will be longer. No pressure to review but it would be much appreciated.  
  
"Harry, I have something to ask you,"  
  
"Hermione, if it's what I think about professor Snape I don't want to go." but before Harry could finish Hermione butted in, "No, no. Okay I know this is going to sound weird but please don't laugh. I've been having nightmares and I can't remember them. I just wake up terrified and know it was a dream. Then I try and remember it but I can't, not one thing!" said Hermione all in one breath.  
  
Harry could see Hermione was distressed and if it had been anyone else wanting advice on bad nightmares he would have been mad and offended. But this was one of his best friends and she needed his advice. The only problem was what could he do? But instead he asked;  
  
"How long has this been happening?"  
  
"For about a week and a half." She replied.  
  
"Hermione I don't really know what to say because usually I remember my dreams but don't worry about it, I'll have a think and I'll come up with something. Come on let's go get some lunch."  
  
As Harry turned to leave Hermione grabbed Harry's robe sleeve;  
  
"Harry, umm. could you not tell anyone. Especially, Ron,"  
  
Harry smiled; "Sure Hermione, your secret is safe with me."  
  
And together they walked into the great hall for a quick lunch.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry and Ron had divination with Firenze. Ron had seen Hermione talking to Harry looking very distressed and kept harassing Harry all through class about it. Firenze got tired of hearing Ron whispering and sent him to inside the cave at the back of the classroom.  
  
As interesting as Firenze's classes were Harry had time to think about the Hermione situation. Maybe he could enter her mind like Snape was doing last year when they were practicing occlumency. He didn't know how to do that so what else could he do?  
  
The lesson was over and Harry was leaving class by himself because as soon as class was dismissed Ron stormed out of the room without Harry. Harry was gathering his things up when Firenze approached Harry and said;  
  
"I know what's on your mind. And I know you're doing the right thing by Hermione."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm talking about Hermione's bad dreams. I know a way to help you three." Firenze replied.  
  
"Help us three? What do you mean.help?"  
  
"Well, some people talk in their sleep or mumble. I'm sure your friends Hermione knows a spell to record sound."  
  
"Thanks Firenze, I better find her before class!"  
  
Harry was so happy that he knew a way to help Hermione. She did so much for him with schoolwork and everything now he could finally do something for her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!"  
  
Hermione turned her head to see Harry rushing towards her.  
  
"What's up Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Well *huff huff (A/N He's panting)* I found a *huff huff* a way to solve your *huff huff* night mares!"  
  
Harry had to catch his breath before he could go on.  
  
"That's great! What is it?"  
  
"Well, We'll cast a spell so we can record your mumblings during the night. Hope fully you'll say something about the nightmares. Like 'Oh no the boogey monster!'"  
  
"Ha ha haa Harry I don't think so. Come on we've got Transfiguration now. By the way, hows Ron?"  
  
"He's really cranky, he kept bugging me about what you were talking to me about. I think I better go say sorry, and don't worry I won't tell him your secret!" Harry found Ron at the back of the classroom talking to Seamus about Quidditch. As Ron saw Harry approaching he talked even louder to Seamus; "Have you Irelands new chaser? He's terrible! They're never going to win now!"  
  
"Ron! Ron, will you listen to me? I'm sorry about the whole secret thing. " said Harry.  
  
"I thought you Hermione and I were best friends and I didn't think we kept secrets from each other." Mumbled Ron, still clearly upset.  
  
"Listen mate. I don't want to go all mushy on you but we are best friends!" said Harry desperately, he really hated it when him and Ron weren't speaking. Harry continued in a whisper, "Quick Professor McGonagall is coming! Let's go sit where we usually sit!"  
  
With that Harry and Ron went and sat next to Hermione where they sat every lesson.  
  
A/N I know my speech isn't the best and I'm still getting used to them talking and stuff but please review and help improve the story! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Well thanks to all that have reviewed! Well this is the chapter that I know you all have been waiting for! We finally get to find out what Hermione's dream is about.  
  
Hermione was lying in her bed, she couldn't get to sleep. She didn't know if it was the hot chocolate she had before bed or if it was because she knew right now that if she said something Harry would be hearing it in the morning. At about 3 o'clock in the morning Hermione finally dozed off. It was happening again! Hermione woke up short of breath all sweaty and heart pounding in her chest. Hermione desperately wanted to go shower because she felt all dirty from the sweat but she was so tired and the shower would have to wait till morning.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry woke Hermione early so they could go through the recordings without Ron. Hermione climbed out of bed mumbled a good morning and went to splash her face with some water from the bathroom next door. Harry waited patiently and when Hermione returned she gathered her bath stuff and told him;  
  
"Harry I'm going to go have my shower you read the tapes and let me know if you find anything when I get back. Thanks," said Hermione.  
  
Hermione left the room and Harry murmured the spell to hear the recordings. It recorded the sound it had been told to record and would now play it back to Harry. The spell had been to record Hermione's voice and when he heard her talk, the things heard were unbelievable.  
  
Harry nearly started to laugh;  
  
The recording played something like this;  
  
"Ron. I love you so much. I want us to be together.. Please say you love me.. Yes of course I love you too! Ron we'll still be friends with Harry. No! NOO! Ron please don't say that. Change is a good thing. Harry is important to me too BUT I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Harry now understood everything! Hermione's subconscious self loved Ron but was afraid that it would ruin everything including her friendship with Harry. Harry knew that Ron deep down had a special spot for Hermione and it was with this thought he decided to play cupid. He would match make Ron and Hermione, they would make the cutest couple.  
  
"Hey Harry. What did the recording say?" asked Hermione as she walked into the room drying her hair.  
  
"How was you shower?" replied Harry. "Good thanks Harry. Now tell me is it good or bad news?" continued Hermione.  
  
Harry didn't want to tell Hermione her secret feelings for Ron. He wanted them to realize it themselves, together.  
  
"Hermione I'll tell you at breakfast!" said Harry as he pulled her out the door before she could protest.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry was acting very odd thought Hermione. It was now lunch time and Harry hadn't told her the contents of the recording. He was suing Ron as to avoid questions. She didn't think this was a good sign about her dreams because if it was nothing he would have told her by now. Maybe he was doing her a favour by not telling him. Hermione decided it best to trust Harry and wouldn't pressure him into telling her the contents of the recording.  
  
Hermione walked out the girl's toilets and met the boys in the Grand Hall they walked over to Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry was thinking about how to hook Ron and Hermione up when something Hagrid said to him gave him a brilliant idea! He had to get the timing right or things would look suspicious. Okay, he was ready to put plan A (hopefully the only plan ever needed) into action. 


End file.
